


worthy of more

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Kinktober2018 [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Female Character, Developing Relationship, F/F, Nipple Play, Shmoop, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 09:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Mal?" she asks again, worry seeping into her tone and her expression."These men will never be worthy of you, Regina," I say, breaking out of my paralysis to answer her.  "Come back with me and no one will ever be able to hold you captive again."





	worthy of more

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anamiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/gifts).

> Pairing: Regina/Maleficent  
Date Written: 5-6 October 2019  
Word Count: 2159  
Written for: Kinktober 2018  
Recipient: anamiii  
Prompt: 16. Nipple Play | Frottage | Body Worship | Sixty-nine, this [tweet thread](https://twitter.com/anamiii/status/1047208146593337346), and this [tumblr post](https://ariestess.tumblr.com/post/178673643463/lucyllawless-mal-gets-rid-of-the-unworthy-suitors)  
Summary: "Mal?" she asks again, worry seeping into her tone and her expression.
> 
> "These men will never be worthy of you, Regina," I say, breaking out of my paralysis to answer her. "Come back with me and no one will ever be able to hold you captive again."  
Spoilers: Canon divergent AU taking place in the Enchanted Forest during the events of ep 04x21 "Mother". Everything else we know in canon for these characters is still up for grabs…  
Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, so this was supposed to be a kinky fic, given that it's for Kinktober, but my Mal muse decided to be all sweet and shmoopy instead. Hell, I barely got the bit of sexy times out of this that I did. But it was worth it in the end as far as I'm concerned. I love writing sweet, protective Mal, okay? Especially when she's being protective of sweet, innocent Regina.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: anamiii is so awesome, she betas her own requested fics. LOL

To my dying day -- and given that I'm a Dragon and basically immortal, that's practically never going to happen -- I'll never understand the point behind Lady Cora's insistence that Regina align herself with such arrogant, self-absorbed bastards that will only use her and throw her away. Well, no longer. This farce of maternal concern and guidance that her mother is playing ends here and now.

Flying down to alight within the meadow in the woods not far from the castle, I feel my body shift back into my human form. The loss of tail and wings is always the most disconcerting part of the transformation, forcing a momentary pause to regain equilibrium before I poof to the courtyard where she waits for the sleazy pseudo princeling Cora sent her way. This one was sleazier than the rest, which says a lot, considering that Regina is still married to that bastard masquerading as a kindhearted king, but I suppose Cora has her own reasons for what she does. I could smell her magic trying to mask her own taint on him. Regina deserves better than that. His ensorcelled tattoo has turned on him and he's likely being devoured bit by painful bit from the inside out at this very moment.

Shaking off that unpleasantness as I land on the courtyard, my eyes seek out my young pupil. Her back is to me as she studies the apple tree that she treasures more than anything but her prized stallion, Rocinante. The story of that tree's origin and its travels to this castle has stayed with me ever since she first shared it with me. I won't allow her to be separated from that tree, no matter what. My eyes travel down from the tree to the reason I'm even here in the first place. Her hair is down and pulled over her right shoulder in a loose ponytail. I despise the fact that she continues to do as her mother clearly prefers in straightening and obliterating those gorgeous curls that I only managed to glimpse once after we'd been caught in a surprise downpour. If Regina agrees to my offer tonight, I will do everything in my power to ensure that she goes back to her natural hairstyle again.

"Mal?" she asks, turning to face me.

I should answer her, but the sight of her in that pale blue dress with the tastefully plunging neckline and the crystal accents steals my voice away. The color accentuates her olive skin and dark eyes, highlighting her slim waist. Combined with her hairstyle and the makeup artfully applied, she looks even younger than her already tender age. The Dragon in me _aches_ with the dual urges to of predator and protector for this young woman before me.

"Mal?" she asks again, worry seeping into her tone and her expression.

"These men will never be worthy of you, Regina," I say, breaking out of my paralysis to answer her. "Come back with me and no one will ever be able to hold you captive again." Guess the protector won out in that battle.

"But the king--"

"Will be well compensated for."

"I won't be bought and sold like a prized mare," she growls, stomping a foot.

Shaking my head at her adorable display of stubborn independence, I take a step closer and hold out a hand toward her. Gratitude floods my veins when she takes it. "That's not my intention, Little One, but we both know that there are only two ways he will ever let you go."

"If he sees my dead body or if he has enough gold with which to crush his own body."

"Precisely." Without thought, I bring her hand to my mouth, brushing my lips across her knuckles. "And I have no intentions of letting you die anytime soon."

"But Mother and R--"

"I will deal with them, as well." Better I stop her before she utter the imp's name and call his attention to us before I can spirit her away to the safety of the Forbidden Fortress. "Just tell me you'll come away with me this instant."

"What about--"

"Your father, your horse, your tree, and all of your belongings will come with us."

Her eyes grow round at that, color draining from her face. "D-Do you mean that? You won't leave Daddy behind?"

"What kind of monster do you take me for, Little One? Of course, I won't leave him behind. For one thing, I know how important he is to you. For another, I don't trust Leopold or your mother to keep him sa--"

"Oh, thank you, Mal!" she cries, launching herself at me to hug me tightly. 

My arms wind around her compact form automatically, holding her close as she drops delicate, grateful kisses to my face. By all that is holy and unholy, she feels good pressed to my body as she is. She smells good, too, and my Dragon side rumbles to life with the need to get her somewhere far more private. Oh, the things I want to do to her right now…

****

It takes less time than either of us expects for Leopold to agree to my terms to release Regina from the enforced slavery that is her sham of a marriage. I always knew he was a greedy, manipulative, selfish bastard, regardless of the disguise his benighted subjects and fellow royals believe to be true. Of course, I don't trust him not to try to cause trouble, so I quickly procure him his gold and transport Regina's and her father's belongings to the Forbidden Fortress at the same time. The second he approves of his new treasure, the three of us also take our leave without so much as a socially polite _goodbye_ to him or that insipid flake of snow he dotes on. He's not my king, never was, never will be, and I feel no need to be polite to a tyrant.

Arriving at the Forbidden Fortress, I allow Regina a moment to make sure her father is all right. It hadn't occurred to me that he's never traveled by magic before, given who his wife is. Once I know he's all right, I take them both on a tour of my castle and grounds, to give Prince Henry the lay of the land and to remind Regina of everything. A stop in the stables to ensure Rocinante's wellbeing is part of the tour, of course. They coddle the stallion with apples and carrots that Regina herself produces with her burgeoning magic, causing my pride -- and not so small an amount of arousal -- to swell within me.

Once the tour concludes, Prince Henry claims exhaustion and requests to turn in for the night, but I can see the subtle smirk of approval in his expression when he thinks neither Regina nor I are looking at him. So he knows more than he lets on. I shouldn't be surprised by this. He was raised as a royal in court, even if he was relatively far removed from the throne, and knows the ins and outs of both courtly intrigues and love. When away from her now former husband and her mother, Regina tends to wear her heart on her sleeve. Based on her father's expression, perhaps I am the same way around his daughter.

Making sure he is comfortable in his suite of rooms, as well as with the layout of the castle to get around if he's hungry or anything, Regina and I leave him to rest and head to the sanctuary of my personal lair within these walls. She's been given her own suite of rooms near her father's; I wouldn't be so presumptuous as to assume she'll automatically be sharing my bed and my space.

But one can hope, no?

"Your rooms are always so warm, Mal," she says softly as we step into my sitting room, and I can see her shivering.

"And you're always so cold, Little One. Come here."

She moves into my embrace easily enough, snuggling closer with a soft sigh. We stand there before the fire for a long moment or two, content in the silence. My fingers comb through her hair, having rid her of the bejeweled tie holding it bound. Each pass through those silken tresses relaxes her further against me until she's practically purring and limp.

"Are you going to fall asleep against me, Kitten?" The nickname slips past my lips before I realize it, but its veracity is no less real.

"Maybe?" she mumbles, then yawns.

"I suppose this means I should get you to your bed then?" It hurts to say the words, but her comfort and safety are paramount to me. When she shakes her head and burrows closer to me, my heart flips in my chest. "Regina?"

"Can, uh, can I stay with you?" she whispers. "I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Of course, you can. Do you need anything special from your room?" The question is barely out of my mouth when the piquant taste of her magic wafts across my tongue, then I notice she's wearing a sleeping gown in the same pale blue as the dress she's been wearing. "I guess that settles that, doesn't it?" Her sheepish, sleepy giggle makes my heart clench painfully. "Get into bed now, Kitten, while I change and make sure the fire stays hot enough for you all night long."

*****

A curious sensation drags me up from the depths of sleep that I haven't felt in some years now, not since I dabbled too deeply in my modified Sleeping Curse. I don't want to wake up, but something tells me I must, and then a surge of fear-driven adrenalin brings me fully to consciousness. It takes a handful of rapid breaths to realize that there is no emergency, no attack on the castle. And then, I feel it. A pair of soft, warm lips wrapped around my left nipple, sucking gently as teeth occasionally scrape the skin.

"Kitten?" Gods, but my voice is rough from such healthy deep sleep.

"Hi," she says sheepishly, glancing up at me from under her lashes as she bites her bottom lip. "I-- Did I wake you up?"

"Mm-hmm."

"I'm sorry, Mal. I woke up to relieve my bladder and came back to find you completely naked. You just… I couldn't help myself."

The delightful blush coloring her cheeks is creeping down to darken the skin of her neck and chest. I can just make out her own nipples jutting up pertly under the soft silk material. A deep inhale reveals the tang of her arousal, and I let out a soft growl.

"So it seems you couldn't."

"Didn't you come to bed in a nightgown?"

Chuckling, I offer her an unrepentant shrug. "I wore it for you, Kitten. I don't normally sleep with one."

"But you always wear clothes when I've spent the night before."

"Again, it's been for _your_ benefit. I am a Dragon at heart, Kitten, and don't need them to say warm. My internal fire, as well as what's in the hearth, is more than enough. I must've shed my gown in my sleep." My grin grows mischievous. "Something you took advantage of when you came back from the privy."

Her blush deepens. "I told you that I couldn't help myself. You just looked…" Her eyes go distant for a moment, and I take the opportunity to stroke a hand up from her hip to cup her breast, thumbnail dragging back and forth across her nipple. Her soft moan is music to my ears. "I've never felt like this before, not even with Daniel. That was different."

"I know, Kitten." Leaning in, I press a delicate kiss to her lips. "I would never take that away from you. But the other men that your mother thought were right for you? You are worthy of so much more than they could ever be. If you're willing, I would very much like to show you exactly what kind of attention and affection you're worthy--"

"_Yes!_" Quirking a brow only makes her giggle sheepishly and blush harder. "I mean, yes, please, Mal. I would be interested. You saved me and Daddy from… from _them_. I owe you everything."

"No, Kitten, this isn't about owing me anything. I want you to want this freely, not out of obligation."

She nods and leans in to kiss me sweetly. "I do want this, Mal." Before she can say anything else, she yawns loudly.

"Go back to sleep, Kitten. We'll talk more in the morning. We have all the time in the world now."

She settles against me again, face nestled over my heart, as I pull the covers over us. She's nearly asleep when she murmurs, "Why Kitten?"

I chuckle softly and press a kiss to her hair. "That is a question for tomorrow, my sweet girl. Now is for sleep."


End file.
